Discussion utilisateur:Brochy
Commentaires Bonjour Brochy ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Duets. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Juntaru (discuter) février 22, 2011 à 15:55 Pour la 7 eme fois je re efface les commentaires, la page faisant le double de la limite :) __TOC__ Lunettes roses forever thumb|left|100pxTiens, comme tu l'as critiqué, prends ça ! Ah nooon j'y crois pas ! Holly régulière ? Je vais faire des cauchemards ! Gwyneth n'a vraiment rien d'autre à foutre ? Bon ok pas d'autres persos pour la saison 2, mais grand ménage dans la saison 3 ! (on commence par Finn !) MDR Matt ! Chaque fois que je regarde une perf de la saison 1 je suis choquée de le voir. Genre "hein ? c'est qui ?" o.o) - Sombraline Salut ! Oui c'est d'ailleurs grâce à Glee France que j'ai découvert Wikia ! ^^ J'évite de plus en plus d'y aller car les commentaires de certaines personnes commencent à sérieusement m'énerver. J'y vais seulement pour voir s'il y a des nouvelles et c'est tout. Choupi juillet 28, 2011 à 12:30 (UTC) Ortho Hello !!! et c'est reparti pour une année avec des nouveaux titres ^^ Apparemment, Let it snow était compliqué pour la danse et le chant. Tout le monde sait que Chris est un bon danseur (faut seulement le voir danser Single Ladies). Pour Darren, je trouve qu'il s'est très bien débrouillé aux Sélections. Et puis, en revenant de Broadway, il sera un excellent danseur vu les danses qu'il y a dans ce spectacle, un truc de ouf ! Qu'est-ce que c'est bien les vacances ! Pas envie de retourner en cours ! Snif Choupi (parce que tu as envie de manger du chocolat deux fois !) Oh non ! il n'a pas le talent d'Harry ou de Heather. Il se débrouille bien puisqu'avec Starkid, il y avait des chorégraphies. Et apparemment il est bon puisque pour les répétitions de How to succeed, le chorégraphe a dit qu'il dansait parfaitement et que pour le personnage, il fallait que cela soit plus bancal ! ^^ Oui, il reste 3 semaines à Broadway pour la représentation. Il remplace Daniel Radcliff (bizarre deux harry potter). D'ailleurs cela commence ce soir. Alors que le tournage de Glee a repris aussi aujourd'hui. Je reprend le 9 janvier mais j'ai un oral jeudi et je coince sur ça. Panne d'inspiration donc je viens faire un tour sur le wikia. Au fait, j'ai vu les trolls. Dis, tu crois qu'ils ont appris à écrire en français ou pas ? Y en a qui devrait rien dire parce que c'est un peu exagéré. Choupi (aha ! je savais que tu étais une gourmande !) PS : on peut changer la photo de Lea Michele ? les plus récentes sont plus belles. TROLL en puissance Salut ! Je viens te prévenir qu'un troll anonyme (m'étonne pas) à attaquer nos pages perso. A toi comme à moi (je ne serai pas étonnée que cela soit l'autre folle de service). Cette "personne" a écrit des choses sur notre page. J'ai effacé ce qui était écrit sur ta page. Tu sais comment bloquer une page justement afin que personne à part le propriétaire puisse y faire des modifications ? Choupi (Choupi est très en colère !) Non, trollisme puissance 10 T'es là ! Je me demandais quand tu allais arriver. Il n'y a pas de quoi. Quand j'ai vu que mon profil avait été modifié par un "anonyme" j'ai crains le pire et également pour ta page (pour une fois les notifications ont servi à quelque chose). Les insultes qu'elle a pu marqué (tu les as vu au fait ?), mais je te jure... Lila38 a également vu et elle voulait modifier ta page mais je suis passée avant elle. Essaye de trouver un moyen de bloquer juste la page du profil pas la page de discussion. Si possible. Sinon, tant pis, je ferai attention. Oh le pire dans tout ça, c'est que certaines personnes lisent les messages sur le mur. Ca c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. Elle commence bien la nouvelle année. Choupi (cela m'a vraiment donné envie de claquer la porte.) T'inquiète pas, je comprends parfaitement. Et merci pour le bloquage. J'espère être tranquille. Oui, je m'en souviens. Je trouve cela irrespectueux tout de même. Oh je viens de voir que tu as ajouté des photos dans la galérie de Darren. Est-ce que son charme ferait enfin effet sur toi ? ^^ Mais c'est vrai que son personnage est un peu plus développé et c'est tant mieux. Je fais plus attention aux fautes, sinon j'en ferai également des cauchemars et j'en veux pas ! Choupi (ah le Wikia serait à l'abandon. Et personne ne peut résister à l'appel du chocolat ! Et Choupi vient de penser qu'elle allait bientôt devoir faire du ménage sur sa page de discussion) C'est vrai que c'est dommage. Lila38 est bloquée ou pas sur ma page ? je sais, suis chiante. Yeah ! Choupi est contente, elle a son ange gardien ! :) Un très vilain défaut ! Ils ont su trouver le juste milieu et je trouve ça cool. On verra par la suite. Pour l'instant, il se concentre sur Broadway et il a un paquet de boulot. Il sera épuisé en sortant de là. Choupi (Choupi a vu le ménage de Brochy et va se motiver à faire de même sur sa page ^^) Ménage...fait ! Moi aussi je le pensais aussi. Mais pas du tout. Je pense que la deuxième partie de la saison sera consacrée aux compétitions et ensuite au départ des Séniors. Mais je sens des fans en furie arrivés, je sais pas pourquoi ^^ Choupi (à sérieusement penser à ne pas le faire quand un message disant que le site était en maintenance est apparu pendant son ménage !) Sondages Hello, je te réponds enfin !!! Effectivement, bonne année, bonne santé, plein de réussite... Et longue vie au Wikia ! Je contribue un peu moins ces jours-ci, mais ca va revenir ! Sinon, pour les sondages, je trouve ue c'est une super bonne idée !!! Pour le chat, je suis pour !!! Ca permettrait que tous les membres du wikia se connaissent mieux ;) +, Legleeclub hello (comme c'est original !) Je sens également que ce sera triste. J'espère que ce sera pas trop dans le drame. C'est vrai que le personnage de Sue devient triste. Elle ne me fait plus rire et ces moments avec sa soeur me manquent. Là, va falloir que tu m'expliques les bébés et mamans fusées car j'ai rien compris. Ou je n'ai pas vu l'épisode (ce qui m'étonnerait) ou alors j'ai le cerveau en compote (plus probable et je m'en excuse. Le dernier examen a dû griller mon dernier et seul neurone). Les trolls ne sont pas revenus apparemment. Oh elles m'étonnent avec leurs cousines et soeurs. La soi-disante cousine est née le même jour que la soi-disante soeur. Un peu surprenant tout de même. Oh cela doit être la même personne qui vient juste embêter les autres car elle n'a rien d'autre à faire de sa vie. (et si "cette personne" vient lire ce que j'ai écris et bien qu'elle aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis et qu'elle respecte la vie privée des autres !). Choupi (c'était comme la fois où je voulais ajouter une vidéo à la page de Heather et que j'ai fini par abandonner car le site rencontrait des petits soucis ! merci, je vais rougir ^^) J'ai revu l'épisode. Cette phrase était marrante. Du Sue à l'état pur. Alors pour les chansons de l'épisode sur MJ, les pages que j'ai créé, je suis sûre. Cela a été confirmé sur Twitter par quelqu'un qui a des spoilers sur Glee apparemment. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. J'ai vu ça pour le tchat. Sur le wikia anglais aussi il y est. C'est général à tous les Wikia ? Choupi Oui. C'est vrai qu'après elle est...lourde. Mais j'aime bien l'épisode où elle se joint au Glee Club quand ils chantent à la fin "Sing". Alors le duo Artie/Mike je l'ai appris hier et ce soir, cette personne a donné le titre de la chanson. C'est cool, après le "Pretty Young Thing". Mike ne faisait que danser, là il dansera et chantera ! Yeah ! Ce serait cool si c'était encore un rêve d'Artie et qu'il puisse danser. Choupi (c'est enfin décider à changer ses préférences et n'accepter que les mails sur les changements de sa page de discussion. Proud of me !) J'ai été agréablement surprise je dois avouer. Mais j'aime ça dans Glee quand ils te sortent des trucs auxquels tu ne t'y attendais pas. Oui Mike a une belle voix. C'est cool que l'on puisse l'entendre. Je crois que c'est lui qui voulait un épisode sur MJ. Il doit être content maintenant. J'imagine pas trop la scène dans un centre commercial, honnêtement. Ce qui est marrant, c'est que l'on a plus de spoilers sur l'épisode MJ que sur le Yes/No qui sort avant. Choupi (remercie Brochy :) Choupi va enfin arrêter d'avoir sa boîte mail rempli de message du wikia.) Quinnita et moi on est pas nee le meme jour elle est nee le 24 novembre elle ment tout le temp! janvier 6, 2012 à 21:36 (UTC)Glee(agacé) Patita patata ! (toujours dans l'original ^^) Je dois commencer une nouvelle discussion étant donné que quelqu'un a écrit sur l'ancienne alors que c'était pas la sienne ! Ah oui ! l'histoire de Lucy était nulle et sans intérêt. Je ne vois pas ce que cela a apporté à l'histoire. Oui un "flash-mob" en extérieur. Ce sera cool ! Je pense que comme ils n'avaient pas encore les autorisations, ils ne savaient pas quand ils allaient le mettre. La liste des chansons est sortie. On aura droit à 10 chansons. Choupi (alors là pas du tout ! cela va me faire gagner du temps ! J'ai vu ça. Heu...quel intérêt de la créer ? O_o) PS : la liste des chansons de Y/N est enfin sortie ^^(après celle de Michael). Et j'ai vu que l'épisode MJ est repoussé d'une semaine. J'attends d'avoir d'autres sources pour le confirmer. Sondage Hello ! J'ai essayé d'intégrer le sondage dans la page d'accueil, mais ca fait un truc super moche... :s Je le laisse pour que tu puisses regarder par toi même mais pourtant je me suis inspiré de ton billet de blog... Bizarre, je vais voir comment les anglais font :D @+ Legleeclub Re ;) J'ai rien compris non plus chez les anglais... Il est pas mal mais je ne vois pas le cadre et les barres qu'il y avait dans ton billet de blog :s Pub C'est vrai niveau pub, c'est 0 !!! On pourrait essayer de créer une fanpage facebook peut être ! Au fait la je vois le sondage correctement, ca doit être pasasager :D Legleeclub Page Facebook crée et intégrée dans la page d'accueil ! Ca te plaît ?